


Are They Dating?

by Pachohderm



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, No Underage Relationship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, madison is 18 in the last part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachohderm/pseuds/Pachohderm
Summary: This is a 5+1 one shot about all the times that Charlie is suspected to be dating a girl because they took a photo together or were seen next to each other. This is inspired by all the comments people keep leaving on his, friends', and fans' accounts.
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie & Madison Reyes, Charlie Gillespie and Chevel Shepard, Charlie Gillespie and Louise, Charlie Gillespie and Meghan Gillespie, Charlie Gillespie and OC, Charlie Gillespie and Tori Caro, Charlie Gillespie/Madison Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Are They Dating?

**Author's Note:**

> Had to create an OC for one part so I ended up using my mom's last name for the character. I wanted the Instagram comments to seem realistic which is why they are not all positive.

Charlie knew that things were bound to change once Julie and the Phantoms came out on Netflix. Many were expected such as a flood of followers, people searching up his previous roles, lots of interviews and speculation on the show. Something that he did not expect was people’s interest in his personal life. Well not his personal life as a whole, just his romantic life.

He became acutely aware of this phenomenon thanks to his sister Meghan. But again it wasn’t in the usual way. Oh no. He learned of this in the most mortifying way possible. If he could scrub it from his mind, he would.

Meghan was staring at her phone in a mixture of horror and grotesque curiosity. He walked up to her sitting in the living room. “Hey Meggie. Whatcha lookin’ at,” he asked the twenty year old dancer.

Meghan pulled her eyes away from her phone to glare at him. “Don’t call me that.”

Charlie smirked at the girl who was practically his twin. “But it’s cute.”

Meghan smirked back at him. “Alright. If that’s how you want it, Chuck.”

Charlie’s face twisted up in disgust. “Yuck. Never say that again.” Meghan smiled triumphantly.

“Now you know how it feels.” Charlie shook his head and looked over at her phone.

“Anyway, what had you all weird on your phone.” Meghan’s body went rigid and her face read pure fear. “Meghan? What is it, _ma soeur_?”

Meghan shoved her phone into his face. “Read for yourself, _mon frère_.” Charlie looked to see that Meghan was looking at Instagram comments on something that she posted. His eyebrows disappeared into his hairline as he saw what had freaked her out.

“You can’t be serious,” he yelled out.

Meghan had disgust all over her face. “They think I’m your girlfriend! How!? We look so alike!”

Charlie shook his head as he tried to wipe the words that he just read from his mind. “No. No! NO! UGH!!!!” He shivered at the very thought. Yeah, incest wasn’t on his list of interests.

Later that day he was retelling the horrible discovery to Madison but he wasn’t getting the support he expected. “Mads,” he whined. “It’s not funny! They really thought I was dating my sister!”

Madison’s face was slightly red from her laughter and her eyes danced with mirth. It would be cute if it wasn’t at his expense. “Of course it is. As soon as those fan girls saw you in multiple photos with the same girl, they were bound to assume that. You walked right into that one.”

Charlie pouted and made sure to make his eyes big and pitiful just to make it clear he was upset. “You wouldn’t say that if strangers assumed you were dating your sibling!”

Madison shook her head, not falling for his pouting. “Put the eyes away, you oversized puppy. Get your guitar already so we can start this lesson.” Charlie frowned but did as she said.

**—**

The next sort of incident involving a possible girlfriend happened with his co star Tori Caro. The two were good friends and got along well. They had been hanging out with some of his other friends. He actually didn’t experience the situation firsthand. He learned about it from Tori through an Instagram live she did with their costume designer, Soyon.

He watched her address comments that some fans made that were shipping the two of them or wondering if they were dating. He was just a little taken aback by how she snapped back about it. Charlie understood her frustration for sure but he sort of felt like she was annoyed with _him_ and not just the fans. He was sensitive about being liked, okay!

Charlie made sure to call Tori about the matter. “Hey Tor, sorry for all the comments you’ve been getting. I know it has been ridiculous.”

Tori sighed over the line. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault you’re hot,” she said with a laugh at the end. “Also I know I seemed a little defensive about it, but I just want some modicum of control. Nothing against you, I promise.”

Charlie smiled at things being cleared up. “No problem.” They talked for a bit longer before ending the call.

Objectively, Charlie could understand why fans could ship them. They were two conventionally attractive people who got along and worked closely together on the same show. It was inevitable. He liked Tori well enough. He just didn’t see her that way.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He saw it was a text from his favorite spitfire asking how his drive to Owen’s went. A smile came to him as he responded. He spent the next few hours going back and forth texting about everything and nothing, the girlfriend drama forgotten.

—

It had only been a week or so later that he was indebted with more comments from fans about a girlfriend. This time it concerned his friend and former costar Chevel Shepard. He was in New Mexico to film a music video with her and to just hang out a bit but it seemed as if he couldn’t even do that in peace.

Chevel had posted the two of them together and it had ignited questions and rumors almost instantly. For some reason some people on Instagram didn’t realize that they knew each other through working for Kenny. Besides that, his friendly nature and her bubbly personality were being misconstrued into a relationship. And it made his stomach churn to be honest.

He hated to act like a buzzkill and be extra but he had to let Chevel know some things. “Chevy, you have to be careful what you post or say. Some people will take things the wrong way and I don’t want you harassed by any crazed fans,” he explained.

Chevy nodded, a little confused. “I’m fine, Charlie. And I think they’ll forget all about me when the music video is out.”

Charlie hoped she was right. He didn’t want her having anyone try to show up to her house like what happened with Owen except decidedly less friendly. He knew her dad had a gun for emergencies but still.

He was driving back to see Owen for a couple days and he couldn’t get over the way that some fans jumped to conclusions. Apparently it was strange that he got along with Chevy’s dad and was at her house or that they went on a day trip and took nature shots. Every simple thing was being blown way out of proportion. And honestly it was really awkward.

Chevy was his friend for sure but he saw her more like a little sister. Pretending to be her boyfriend for her music video was one thing but he was definitely not interested at _all_! She was great but he wanted a girl that was different. Someone who had their own flavor. And he was already trying to stay on the good side of one dad of a female friend.

—

Charlie, thankfully wasn’t bothered with any other major speculation for quite a while after that. He should have known it wouldn’t last once his costar for The Class was announced. Her name was Melissa Vergara. She was 21 and good looking. The thing that set it off though was probably one of the most invasive moments for him.

He happened to be out at a bar with Melissa and they were getting to know each other more since they were going to be screaming in each other’s faces in only a couple days’ time. They were laughing as he gave her a basic run through about himself. He had just told her about the What the Odds game that he and the band played.

For some reason, Charlie felt like there was someone watching them. He had met some nice fans since he had made it to Chicago but this felt different. It felt creepy and the hair on the back of his neck was raised. Something just felt off.

From the corner of his eye he saw a flash from a phone camera. He wanted to believe that it wasn’t directed at them but he knew that was too good to be true. Melissa could see that he wasacting off. His back had straightened and his fists were balled as he peeked over his shoulder to see if he could spot anyone suspicious.

“Uh? Is everything okay? You look tense all the sudden.”

Charlie tried to smile at her to ease the tension but it was not his normal one. “Sorry. That camera flash startled me.” He wasn’t sure if he could talk to her about his growing legion of fans and that some of them were determined to find out who he was with. Would it put her off wanting to work with him? If things were different, he could see himself wanting to get to known Melissa more personally but he was already dedicated to one Latina.

As if thinking of her summoned her, he got a flurry of texts from Madison only a few hours later. She said that people on Instagram had seen a photo of him and Melissa out to eat and were running wild with ideas. He groaned as he saw the photo she texted him. It was the two costars sitting at the bar and Charlie was in mid laugh and Melissa was smiling at him and had her hand on his shoulder. It wasn’t wrapped around or anything. It was a simple touch of the hand.

He thanked her for the heads up as he was sure he would have to deal with comments for the next few days and DMs from nosy people. Madison made sure to ask if he was okay. He may not have anxiety like Owen but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be freaked by getting his photo taken when with a friend, unbeknownst to him. Despite her cavalier attitude on the outside, Madison was a caring friend. Above all else he knew that and that gave him some comfort with the photo taken of him.

—

The fifth time it happened it truly came out of nowhere. It involved the assistant choreographer Louise. He worked with her on his partner dancing. They had a solid work partnership but otherwise they were more acquaintances than anything else. But like always things tended to get misconstrued.

It all came about because of a bts video from Paul Becker’s YouTube Channel that he had uploaded. In the video, Charlie was practicing his part for the dance he was going to do with Madison in the show. He had been concentrating on getting the steps and was trying to connect with Louise so the moves were fluid. His concentration didn’t go to his body and he had almost tripped up Louise as he moved forward.

They laughed it off as it was a simple mistake. Louise held his hand to get him to get back into hold and Charlie was trying to get his composure back after his flub. “I’m sorry. I need a moment,” he said between breaths of laughter.

Louise shook her head with a smile. “We were so close to getting this section of the dance, too.”

“Five minute break. After I’ll be good.”

Being that he was actually there, he knew it was a regular friendly exchange between coworkers. That was not the same case for the fans in the comments. There was a flurry of comments saying that they had “chemistry” and that he danced sexy with Louise because she was an adult. That comment ticked him off. The subtle shading to Madison pissed him off.

—

“Charlie, what are you doing,” Madison asked the smiley 24 year old. Charlie had his phone on her.

The French Canadian shook his head as he pressed something on his phone. “Don’t worry about it, Mads. Just continue playing with Duke,” he replied.

Madison shrugged. Sometimes Charlie just took photos for no reason. She was drawn back to the curly coated golden retriever puppy in her arms. He was reaching to lick her face.

Charlie was buzzing as his fingers flew over the phone screen. He couldn’t wait for his plan to come to fruition. “We’re all getting together for dinner tonight. Please remember to wear socks this time,” Madison chastised.

One case of almost getting athlete’s foot and he now had to deal with constant reminders to wear socks and to make sure they matched. “I know. I will.”

Charlie and Madison walked through the door after their dinner. “I’m going to get Duke out of his crate,” Charlie said as he headed for the den. They still were training him and put him in whenever they were gone for longer than an hour.

“Okay. I need to set the alarm on my phone so we can meet Mom and Dad for brunch tomorrow,” Madison said as she pulled out her phone to turn it back on. She had turned it off when they went to dinner. As soon as her iPhone was awake again, she was astounded by a wave of notifications from her messages to her social media. She raised her brow when she saw that Charlie had posted something on Instagram right before they sat down to eat with their family and friends.

Madison opened the notification to see that he had posted a series of photos of her. One was from the live recording of her solo song on the show. She was playing the piano set at the Hollywood Ghost Club. She was wearing an orange crop top, dark blue baggy jeans, and a pair of Nike Air Force Ones. Over the crop top was Luke’s denim jacket with the red lining on the inside. The next one was from her music video for her Spanish single. She was wearing a long flowy Grecian style dress in a beautiful emerald and walking down a street. Her curls were blowing behind her. The second to last one was a shot of her on the beach in a sleeveless shirt that Charlie helped her make that had Part of Your World written on it and a pair of denim booty shorts. When she swiped to the last one it was from earlier that day when she had Duke in her arms. Charlie had caught her at the right time as she looked up at him. Her hair was in a messy bun, stray curls sticking out in spots. And she was wearing Charlie’s dark blue and white striped sweater. She then looked down at the caption he wrote.

_Congratulations to my stunning and amazing girl! This wicked beauty is the first in history to have three chart topping singles on three different charts. She is #1 on iTunes Soundtrack with the song “Follow the Notes” from our show, Julie and the Phantoms. Her Latin Pop song “Alma a Alma” is #1 on the Billboard Latin chart. And an accomplishment for so many Latinas and POC, she is #1 on the Billboard Hot 100 for her adult contemporary version of “Part of Your World” from the live action version of The Little Mermaid. I am SO proud! Je t’aime, bébé._

**juke4life: OH MY GOD!!!! THEY ARE TOGETHER!!!!**

**ruth.kruger: Wait…Charlie and Madison are together!?**

**maplesyrupinceral: I knew they were together when they moved in together a few months ago! Props to me for peeping the truth.** 😏

**jatpismyreligion: He’s so proud! What a supportive boyfriend.**

**jatp_pr: Ella es tu novia?**

**maplemanstan: WTF!??!?!?!?!? This is pedo shit! She turned 18 like yesterday!** 🤢🤬

**bella.rod25: @mamplemanstan Her birthday was in June and you know it. Plenty of time for them to develop a relationship. Almost December now. You act like he posted something explicit. Just a shot of her from the show, the music video for her single, her in normal beach appropriate clothing, and her hugging Duke. You antis are so weird!**

**adriennedelacour: @maplemanstan She’s an adult, point blank. Leave them alone.**

**joynerfanclub: I agree with @maplemanstan. Charlie’s been wanting her since she was 14. He’s a creep. Mr. Reyes just handed Madison to him. But Hollywood is full of pedos. I shouldn’t be surprised.**

**artbygrace: Some of you are real pressed over a guy you could never have. They are together. So what? It doesn’t affect your life whatsoever. Just appreciate his acting and music and the fact he is a nice person. This is why celebs don’t share their personal lives. Anyway, I drew Madison as Ariel. Drawing is on my page for anyone who wants to see.**

**Load more comments….**

Charlie came up behind Madison and wrapped his arms around her waist. He tucked his chin into her shoulder. “I wanted to celebrate you. And also let the rumors die already. I love you so much, Mads.” He kissed her cheek and hugged her close to him.

Madison rested her head against his as they swayed. “Love you too, Char.”


End file.
